un poco de mi
by anabella black
Summary: REEDITADO! Otra de mis tantas guerras internas es interrumpida por el objetivo de mis deseos... un poco de mi en esta hitoria de Hr


REEDITADO… MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, Y UNA DE LAS MAS BELLAS, GRACIAS POR LEER!

Esta mañana volví a levantarme pensando en vos, la verdad es que aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas dejar de hacerlo no puedo, debo aceptar de una vez por todas que nunca lograre olvidarte, y tu aun mas me lo complicas siendo mi amigo, y no se como decirte que cada vez que miro tus ojos, escucho tu voz o me concentro en tu sonrisa, mis ganas de abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo brotan dentro mió, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderte de la única forma en que te tengo, porque aunque sea como amigo tenerte cerca me hace sentir bien…llena de vida.

Hoy hace ya muchos años que te conozco, pero solo unos pocos en que note que ya no eras ese "simple amigo" para mi, desgraciadamente hace el mismo tiempo que creo que tu comienzas a tenerme mas confianza y a contarme cosas sobre tus queridas conquistas que realmente no me interesan, ya que cada vez que te veo o te imagino con otra mis ganas de lanzarme hacia ella y arrancarle los ojos es incontrolable. Aunque solo quiero que seas feliz creo que es lógico sentir ese odio hacia ellas queriéndote como te quiero no?

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora, ya mas crecido parece que ellas, todas las que te trataban como bicho raro, esas que te hacían sufrir, estan ahora detrás tuyo. Y tu te olvidas de mi… y… como no lo ibas a hacer? Yo no soy mas que tu estupida amiga…como duele oír esa palabra salir de tus hermosos labios!

Y no se porque cada vez que deseo alejarme de ti tu lo arruinas, a veces pienso que algo te pasa a ti también, pero luego despierto de mi sueño y me doy cuenta de que tu andas por ahí rodeado de tus "amiguitas", cuando no estas besándote con alguna de ellas, como me gustaría ser de esas en este momento. Pero ya se que tu no me ves así, y que cada vez que te acercas a mi no lo haces nada mas que como a una amiga.

Ahora mismo me miras con tus ojos tan azules como el cielo, esos en los que me sumerjo cada vez que tengo oportunidad, desvío la mirada, ya que de seguro notaste lo que estaba haciendo cuando me viste, y… por más lento que seas, tarde o temprano notaras lo que me pasa si me ves mirándote así. Ahora que te veo disimuladamente noto que vienes en dirección a mí. Decido hacer como si nada y sigo pensando en ti, aquí debajo de este árbol donde últimamente paso la mayor cantidad de tiempo, el lago me tranquiliza y más aun durante el ocaso. Luego de unos minutos sin pensar en nada observando tranquilamente el horizonte siento que alguien me observa, giro la cabeza y ahí estas tú, mirándome con esos ojos de cielo tan hermosos y tu cabello alborotado. Durante unos eternos instantes sin decir nada nos seguimos mirando. Estas sentado a mi lado, tan cerca que todavía no entiendo como puedo soportar estas incontrolables ganas de besarte.

Noto que comienzas a acercarte, si no hago algo rápido no se que podría llegar a hacer, decido regresar mi mirada al horizonte repasando en mi mente las sensaciones de la cercanía contigo.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- sueltas de repente, yo siento tu voz tan cerca de mi que un temblor recorre mi espalda, interpretas mi silencio como un si y continuas- Que te sucede conmigo?- Al escuchar estas palabras siento que se me hiela la sangre y me sonrojo tanto que no lo puedo ocultar

Claro que me pasa algo estoy sumamente enamorada de ti, odio ver como te rodean esas malditas buscando lo que yo merezco mas que ellas, odio pasar el tiempo pensando en ti mientras que tu piensas en otras, pensaba yo tratando de contener unas pequeñas lagrimas que asomaban a mis ojos- Nada- conteste con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Por nada no llorarías así- respondes con una voz que muy pocas veces oí de ti, estabas preocupado- No lo se, estas distinta, por lo menos conmigo- luego tomaste mi cara y la giraste hacia ti para q te viera a los ojos, pero yo la desvié rápidamente hacia el horizonte- porque ya ni me miras?- dijiste sonando aturdido

-Claro que te miro Ron!- dije girando para verte- El problema es que…- me habia quedado sin palabras, sabia que tenia que decir pero no estaba lista

-Cual es el problema Mione?

Sonreí, solo tu me llamabas así y me encanta como se oye- El problema lo tengo yo no tu, solo… solo estoy confundida sobre muchas cosas…-agregue- y Harry?- dije rápido (quizás demasiado) para cambiar de tema.

-No desvíes esto, Harry esta por ahí! Sobre que estas confundida? Quizás si me lo dices pueda ayudarte- respondiste.

-oh! No Ron gracias, pero solo mi cabeza y mi corazón pueden decirme que debo hacer ahora, solo debo olvidarlo y ya, para no sufrir mas- agregue sin romper el contacto visual mientras que de mis ojos brotaban nuevas lagrimas. Tú acercaste tu mano hacia mi mejilla para quitármelas y te acercaste cada vez mas, esta vez no hice nada, solo me quede ahí, perdida en tus ojos en los que ahora veía un dejo de pena.

-Ah… era eso lo que te pasaba, estas enamorada- dijiste sonando un tanto desilusionado- sabes? A mi me pasa lo mismo- agregaste mientras que yo volvía a llorar, me dolía que tu amor no fuera para mi.

-Claro con todas tus "amiguitas" por ahí ya te tenia que tocar no?- dije llorando enojada mientras me ponía de pie, no quería escuchar mas. Lo que no note es que tu te levantabas también – pero ve-continué- seguro ella te dice que si, como todas las demás- terminé mientras comenzaba a caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia el castillo. Pero no pude continuar ya que tomaste mi muñeca haciéndome girar y te descubrí a centímetros de mi, eso hizo que me estremeciera- Por favor Ron, ya es hora de la cena- dije notando que estaba oscureciendo y que ya no quedaba nadie en los jardines.

-Quiero terminar esta conversación- dijiste casi en un susurro- sabes que? Tienes razón… con esta persona como mi amiga no se como pude aguantar tanto para hacerlo- agregaste apenas audible

-Hacer que?- pregunte incrédula, pero en no pude decir mas ya que me tomaste de la cintura acercándome aun mas hacia ti y esto me dejo estática.

-Esto- agregaste en un susurro antes de unir tus labios con los míos, inmediatamente te respondí. Comencé a revolver tu cabello rojo fuego, ese que tanto me gustaba y luego baje las manos a tu cuello al sentir que apretabas aun mas mi cuerpo contra el tuyo al tiempo que nuestro beso fue pasando de inocente a algo mas intenso.

Haber esperado tanto valió la pena, tus besos no se igualaban al de ningún otro, solo por el hecho de ser tú.

Al separarnos nos abrazamos con fuerza, pero ese abrazo no tenia nada de amistoso, cuando te miré nuevamente a los ojos supe que ese era el momento.

-Ron… estoy enamorada de ti- tu dibujaste una sonrisa y uniste nuestros labios

-Yo también- la alegría me inundó, ese momento sentí algo que jamás habia sentido. Me querías, y yo… la mejor de nuestra clase, nunca lo habia notado. Volví a besarte y cuando me separe te dije:

-Gracias

-No Mione, gracias a ti, gracias por iluminar mis días y por sonreír cada mañana, tu…querrías ser mi…- no te deje terminar ya que ocupe tus labios al saber lo que querías decir

-Claro que si- dije conteniendo el aliento….

Esa noche… ninguno de los dos fuimos a cenar….

GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO CRITICAS, FELICITACIONES O LO Q SEA Q VENGA D USTEDES ME HARA FELIZ!

SOLO DEBEN APRETAR EL "GO"


End file.
